


魅魔的梦（The Dream of An Incubus）

by naiveee



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiveee/pseuds/naiveee
Summary: 魅魔也会做梦吗？





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 是《有关我搭档的大叔是魅魔这件事》的番外  
> 虎彻是魅魔的设定  
> 巴纳比第一人称视角  
> 雷且OOC

魅魔会做梦吗？还是说，现实对他们就是一场梦境。

这种有些哲学性的奇怪想法并不经常出现在我的思考范围内，不过在见识到真正的魅魔后我毅然把这些内容划入了现实主义的范畴。而到如今，这可是关于我的恋人的问题，在意是没办法的事。

是的，我和虎彻先生终于交往了。

但是和魅魔交往并非他人所想象的万全的好事，至少和这样的魅魔大叔在一起，需要遵守的规章相比普通人要多得多了。鉴于魅魔的特殊体质，接吻之类过分亲密的行为是绝对NG的。这也很好理解，毕竟虎彻先生的体液有催情效果，我也领教过，在意外情况下中招可不是开玩笑。

这对于交往中的年轻男性来说好像太过严苛了一些，我觉得自己备受煎熬。特别是虎彻先生本人毫无自觉，总是有一些与年龄不相符的可爱举动——用可爱形容大叔似乎不那么合适，但事实如此。这难道也是魅惑能力的功效吗？

况且因为新季度的工作量骤然增加，我几乎忙得连回家的时间都没有，更别说和虎彻先生在工作外单独相处的时间了。只是在办公室见到他都觉得有种治愈的感觉，另外就是梦中了。在传说里，魅魔不都是会在梦里施以诱惑的吗？但虎彻先生总是只会拉着四处走走。况且梦中更是魅魔主导的地盘，对那些规章的遵守甚至到了严苛的地步。

无论如何，这是我第一次产生这样的情绪，还是对非人类大叔。虎彻先生的决定应该是有他的考量的，我很难体会他的身份带来的问题，那么，我就应该尊重他的意愿。

但这也太难了……

 

直到漫长的忙碌期终于结束，剩下的CM工作也被零散地安排进接下来的时间里，我终于有机会和虎彻先生单独相处。他邀请我在周五的晚上去他的公寓喝酒，我当然点头答应。不过在看到虎彻先生局促的表情时才意识到这并不是简单的邀约，似乎在背后还有隐藏的含义。

我不自觉地握紧了拳头，觉得自己的脸也突然涨红。糟糕，我不知道该期待还是紧张。也或许并不是我想的那种意思，可是……

我最终还是准备了安全套和润滑剂，顺便在网络上补习了各种内容。但心里仍然没有底：毕竟我确实没有过性爱经历，更别提同性的经历了。如果、万一，虎彻先生真的是这个意思，那么至少希望他不要发现这一点。

 

约定的时间比我想象中到来得要慢许多，我推掉了周五下午可能会影响下班的所有工作，唯一的变数就是紧急出动。很不巧，在下班前五分钟遇到了。因为心里想着尽量快些解决，手头上也麻利了很多，况且今天的虎彻先生意外可靠，也不像平时絮絮叨叨。顺利拿到了人命救助的得分，最终抓到犯人的功劳被空天抢去，但今天我并没有争辩的心情。直播的摄像机一离开我们，我就把视线投向了站在一旁的虎彻先生。

他似乎也在看我，稍有些吃惊地愣了一瞬，极快地转过头去。他甚至戴上了头盔。我不难想象他头盔下的表情，但这实在是——既不像是个三十多岁的大叔，更不像是魅魔。虎彻先生总是如此……我说不上来。

回到公司，把身上的紧身战斗服换了，虎彻先生让我先去浴室洗澡。我想说先回去，但又突然想起来关于“魅惑”的事，再看虎彻先生的表情。我甚至能听到大脑的嗡鸣，赶紧走进了浴室。我在办公室里坐着等了一会儿，电脑里的文件一个字都看不进去。虎彻先生终于推门进来，头发还湿漉漉的，领带干脆没有打，衬衫顶上两颗纽扣都解开了。

我甚至不记得自己是怎么过去的。哦对，虎彻先生说他开了车，让我坐他的。车后座堆满了虎彻先生的杂物：不知道是脏的还是干净的衬衫、奇形怪状的帽子、看起来品味堪忧的玩具。我只能坐在副驾驶座上。虎彻先生开车技术并不差，但刹车和加速都很急，一路都不太平稳。这些我都没有在意，或者说，没有心情在意。我小声地深呼吸，保证自己不因为过分紧张而露怯。

但愿虎彻先生没有注意。

 

回到了虎彻先生的公寓，再做饭肯定来不及了，虎彻先生打电话订了附近的外卖披萨，配送的速度比我想象中要快得多。汉堡和三明治另论，这种需要分食的快餐我确实很少有机会尝试。我犹豫了一下，还是学着他用手直接抓起一块。披萨比我想得要更美味些，外送并没有造成糟糕的口感。虎彻先生从冰箱里拿了几听啤酒，打开了一罐，放在我面前。

这个场景让我觉得熟悉，但啤酒实在难让人起醉意——也不完全如此，我还是觉得晕乎乎的，眼前的景象都模糊。虎彻先生似乎也醉了，他凑了过来，毛茸茸的脑袋靠在我的肩膀上，挤进我的颈窝。我吞了一口唾沫，觉得自己的体温陡然升高，轻咳两声希望大叔能意识到这个距离的不妥。

虎彻先生几乎整个人都靠在我身上，不知怎么的开始摆弄我的手指。虎彻先生的酒量有那么差吗？他的指腹顺着我手掌心的纹路滑动，捏着我的指尖，又触碰我的指缝。我想要把手从他软绵绵的桎梏里抽出来，但是完全使不上力。更糟糕的是我连虎彻先生的表情都看不到。

我现在确信他是一个魅魔了！

“虎彻先生。”我小声说，“你再这样，我真的要暴走了……”  
他手上的动作听了一瞬，依然没有抬起头，嘴里很快地嘟囔了一句什么。我没有听清。  
“嗯？”  
“……我们接吻吧。”虎彻先生突然抬起头，注视着我说。


	2. 中

如果是普通的情侣，接吻不过是最简单的亲昵方式。可这对于虎彻先生，对于恋人是魅魔的我来说，有更深的含义。我甚至觉得自己已经被“魅惑”了，托着虎彻先生脸颊的双手不自觉地用力。

虎彻先生的嘴唇起了皮，有些粗糙，但口腔里却是柔软、温暖而湿润的。他的唾液带着酒和披萨的味道，但又甘甜，这是魅魔的缘故吗？虎彻先生的舌头顺从地被我吮吸缠吻，热切的感觉从舌尖毁天灭地般一路轰炸了我的全身。

我缺乏经验，难以评价吻技的好坏，松开虎彻先生时才发现他也不停喘息，看起来没有丝毫余裕。虎彻先生的嘴唇和下巴都亮晶晶、湿漉漉的，挂着来不及咽下的唾液。他的双眼也亮晶晶、湿漉漉，是金色的星星。我们颇有点面面相觑的感觉，我搜肠刮肚地回想之前自学的内容，一边观察着虎彻先生的反应，一边解开了他的皮带。

虎彻先生似乎也在犹豫，他有一瞬想要推开我的意思，但动作刚做到一半，就硬生生停了下来。他的阴茎处在半勃起的状态，不过比我想的要小一些。我轻轻握住，他从喉咙里溢出半句呻吟。虎彻先生用双手捂住了自己的嘴，脸颊都是不自然的红晕。我上下撸动了几下他的阴茎，明显地感觉到变得硬挺。虎彻先生对我并不是毫无感觉，这让我欣慰许多。

我撸动了一会儿，虎彻先生小声的呻吟逐渐从指缝里渗出，他终于发现了隐藏不住，索性把双手从脸上挪开，抵在我的前胸上推搡。不知道是使不出力气还是本就不打算用力，虎彻先生简直就像是在我的胸前挠痒痒，是猫爪的肉垫。我的喉咙感到一阵干渴，手上不自觉地用力，虎彻先生弓起背，双手搭在我的的肩膀上，脑袋也埋在我耳边。我看不见他的表情，但喘息声变得更加清晰，甚至逐渐混合上了呜咽。我觉得下身硬得发疼。

虎彻先生的双臂忽然收紧，又猛然放开，开始挣扎着用力把我推开，甚至想用双腿踢我的腹部。他被我用另一只手抓住了脚踝，向前一扯，上半身倒在沙发上。我这时知道他忽然挣扎着逃跑的原因了——虎彻先生射在了我的手上。他的阴茎还半勃着，一股一股吐着精液。虎彻先生瞪着我，难道是为了弄脏的沙发感到愤怒？

我不知该怎么进行下一步动作，也许停下来老老实实道个歉是最好的选择，但我现在光是忍耐着欲望就已经额头冒汗了，实在没有精力再做别的。虎彻先生像是平复了心情，支起上身，脚尖轻轻压在我的胯下。

我听见了自己吞口水的声音，不知道是舒服还是更难受了。虎彻先生也注意到了我的表情，心满意足地笑了起来。他调整了一下坐姿，开始慢条斯理地脱衣服。而同时，魅魔的翅膀、尾巴和头顶的角也显现了出来。他的后颈处甚至有一片金色的纹路！那像是文身，但其中有金色的流动的光。

虎彻先生的眼睛也像是流动着金色的光，或者说是光的漩涡，我几乎被吸了进去。他没有脱掉裤子，只是往下扯了扯，方便尾巴伸了出来。而后把我按倒在沙发上，伸手去解我的皮带。说来十分丢脸，我根本无法动弹。

虎彻先生试图用牙齿咬开我的裤链，但脸刚贴近，又迟疑着缩了回来，还是用了手。我难耐地眯起了眼，听见虎彻先生小声嘟囔了一句：“不过是一只小兔子，长那么大干嘛……”

“虎彻先生才是，明明是个魅魔，连接吻都——唔！”

虎彻先生突然含住了我的阴茎，狠狠吮吸了两下，我怀疑这是他的报复。这种报复相当成功，我把浑身的肌肉都绷紧，才能勉强压下释放的欲望。虎彻先生的虎牙总是蹭到它的顶端，吸吮得太深入了又会停下来咳嗽。疼痛混合着快感让我额头上的青筋不断跳动，我不自觉地伸手抚摸他的额头，又移动到他头顶的角上。

我能明显感觉到虎彻先生的动作停滞了一瞬，握住我阴茎的手忽然用力，我差点没能把持住，一把抓住了他的角。他的鼻腔挤出了两声难耐的呻吟。我没意料到会这样，虎彻先生似乎也没想到，他一反应过来，马上面红耳赤地想要躲开我的手。但这让我吃到了甜头，干脆双手都用上了，从角的根部用指腹抚摸到尖锐的顶端。

他嘴上的动作停了下来，摇着头想要摆脱我的手，我干脆地放开，稍微附身，顺着他的后脑、脖颈、颈椎和那片金色的纹路，一路摸到蝴蝶骨上两片柔软的黑色翅膀。虎彻先生的背部颤抖了起来，我甚至能看到他眼角挂上了点泪水。这让我觉得无措起来，不知是否应该继续下去，手也停下。但虎彻先生埋头更卖力地吮吸我的阴茎，我能感受到顶端已经触到了他的喉咙。虎彻先生的嘴被塞满了，脸颊也鼓起，这太……

这太像魅魔了。

糟糕，我的脑子全都乱了，虎彻先生本来就是魅魔，哪有用魅魔比喻魅魔的。但他的熟练和生涩都混杂在一起，格外煽情。他的翅膀贴着我的手掌微微颤动，突起的骨骼上攀附了稍有些突出的血管，摁紧了能感受到脉搏的跳动。虎彻先生的翅膀不自觉地展开，下缘能隐隐透出光线，像是整个送进我的手心。

我婆娑着翅膀上端稍厚实的部分，用指甲在翅膀根部轻轻抠刮搔，他忽然吸紧了我的阴茎，舌尖堵在前端胡乱戳弄，虎牙也格外不小心或是故意地在侧面划过。虎彻先生的尾巴缠住了我的小腿，末端爱心形状的部分拍打着我的膝盖。他身上属于魅魔的部分都很小巧，似乎有些不成比例，但看起来格外可爱。虎彻先生也格外可爱。

 

我终于没忍住释放了出来，虎彻先生来不及反应，又吞得太深，似乎都被他吞了进去。我急匆匆地从还在发愣的虎彻先生口中退出来，把手伸到他面前让他赶紧把精液吐了。他却一副心情复杂的样子，看看我的手，又看看我的脸。

不知道是不是我的错觉，总觉得他快要哭了。


	3. 下

我赶紧把虎彻先生扶起来，把他嘴角可疑的白色痕迹抹掉，双手扶着他的脸颊，把额头贴了上去。老实说这个姿势有些奇怪，我也看不清虎彻先生的表情，不过下意识的反应就是这样，虎彻先生也愣住了。我感到有些不好意思，但身体格外僵硬，直到虎彻先生推了推我才记得连忙松开。

也许刚才真的是我的错觉，他丝毫没有失落的样子，但是抿紧了嘴唇，脸瞥向一边，伸手扯着我的衣角。虎彻先生背后的翅膀蜷缩起来，尾巴上下摇晃，似乎有话要说。魅惑的力量很大地鼓动了我，以至于不受控制地伸手，捏住了虎彻的胸前的两点。他惊讶地看着我，我也惊讶地看着他，但手上的动作并没有随着我混乱的想法停下来，反而加大力气揉捏。

虎彻先生的腰一下子就软了，斜靠着沙发靠背小声地喘息起来。他脸上浮起了红晕，金色的眼睛也变得迷蒙。他想要往后躲，但肩膀缩着更像是把胸送了过来。他乳头凹陷在乳晕里，我用指甲抠了几下，才充血挺立起来。乳晕是深褐色的，但乳尖涨得血红。那像是巧克力蛋糕上点缀的草莓，我忍不住凑过去，含进了嘴里。

那是与草莓不同的甘甜，更像是蜂蜜，不过带了汗水的咸味。这也是魅魔的能力吗？我用舌尖拨弄他的乳头，又用牙齿轻轻啃咬。虎彻先生小声的喘息终于变成了抑制不住的惊叫，但这并不能让我的动作停下来。我才想起来似乎汗水也包含在体液内，怪不得我刚刚释放过的欲望已经再次兴致勃勃地抬起了头。

似乎现在恰是时机，我在意识朦胧之际想起了之前那些事无巨细的研究，在自己的身上摸索带来的那些“或许用得上”的东西。但却什么都没有摸到。糟糕，我把外套脱在门口了，润滑剂也好安全套也好。我瞥了一眼沮丧地趴在地上的皮夹克，距离不远，但要我在这个情况下移动过去未免太扫兴了些。好在我也有学过对于没有事先准备的应对方法。

我将手指塞进虎彻先生的嘴里，他没料到，差点用力咬了下去，随后是用舌头煽情地舔舐，他似乎也被勾起了情欲，翅膀随着吞咽唾液的动作颤动。等到手指足够濡湿，我把它从虎彻先生的口中抽了出来。他吮得很紧，脱出的时候甚至发出了“啵”的声音，我能感受到股间的跳动。

我几乎是急不可耐地扯下他半挂在跨上的裤子，连带内裤一起除去，露出紧实的大腿，整个性器也暴露在空气中。他的阴茎湿漉漉的，腿间也湿漉漉的。我不敢给自己留思考和退缩的时间，指尖已经顶到了他身后的穴口。

虎彻先生浑身一颤，尾巴高高翘起，又紧紧圈住我的手。他似乎回过味来，用带了些恼怒和迟疑的神情看向我。兴许是要对我逾矩的行为兴师问罪，我自觉地手上松了力气。第一次亲密接触就上本垒或许不符合虎彻先生古板的大叔观念，当然给我再留一些准备时间也不见得是件坏事，只是委屈了我现在憋到快要爆炸的阴茎。

但显然我错误理解了虎彻先生的想法，他脱掉我裤子的动作甚至更加凶猛，像是在报复我之前糟糕的技巧。随后将我摁倒在沙发上，坐上了我的腹部。他的臀部蹭着我早已高高挺立的阴茎，又支起大腿，趴在我耳边，小声地说：

“你是在小看魅魔吗。”  
“啊？”我感觉思考愈发困难，虎彻先生用手指扒开了自己的穴口，对准了我的龟头坏心眼地磨蹭。此前看过的那些科普和教学像走马灯般在我大脑里回放，“安、安全套……”

虎彻先生一脸被噎住的表情，随后变得满脸通红，又忍不住笑出了声，用咬牙切齿的语气对我说：“你让魅魔用安全套，是想让我吃什么？”

我僵硬的大脑终于完全罢工。这都是虎彻先生的错，是他一直在煽动我，是他……让我终于找到了推卸责任的借口。我扶着他的臀部直接钉了进去。显然魅魔并不像他说的那么轻而易举，虎彻先生发出半截惊叫，剩下的叫声被我的吻堵住，全部吞入腹中。他想要逃离，但每次稍微抬起身体，就被我用更大的力气按回我的性器上。他的阴茎也随着身体的移动而立在身前小幅度晃动，吐出一股一股半透明的液体。

终于松开了他的嘴唇，我冷静了些，身下的动作也放缓，用舌头小心翼翼地舔舐他下巴的胡子。虎彻先生积蓄已久的喘息也喷发出来，带着甜腻的鼻音和小声的啜泣，我安抚般地拍了拍他的背。我知道他在逞强，但身为魅魔，看起来对性事相当熟练，不知道为什么虎彻先生在此时却有些无措。

之前学的那些终于有了用武之地，我按着他的膝盖窝支起身体，一转攻势，将他摁在自己身下。虎彻先生的翅膀和尾巴从沙发的缝隙里挤出来，可怜地扑棱着，不知是对我的抗拒还是欢迎。虎彻先生的体内也是，每次抽出时都会被那几乎令人窒息的紧致包裹，露出一些粉红色的内壁。他胡乱地伸出双手，已经无法控制眼泪落出眼眶。

我也根本控制不住力度，每次都顶到他的双腿发颤，呻吟也发颤。我觉得眼睛胀得厉害，可能红得像一只真正的兔子。但眼下哪顾得了那么多，我红着眼抓住了他乱晃的尾巴，又一口咬住了他翅膀上部柔软的地方。虎彻先生发颤的呻吟变成了猛然拔高的尖叫。我用尽力气往深处捅了几下，终于全数交代在他的身体里。

我试图从他的体内离开，但实在没力气支撑自己的身体，整个人倒在他的胸口上。我喘了一会儿气，努力从他身上爬起来，靠着沙发休息，释放完的阴茎也从虎彻先生的后穴滑了出来。虎彻先生被我搞得一团糟，后穴也一副被灌满到溢出来的样子，他注意到了我的目光，垂在一边的尾巴晃动了两下，随后侧身，用腿遮住了一塌糊涂的后穴。我坏心眼地把他的大腿掰开，用手指拨弄正一张一合的穴口，被虎彻先生一脚踹下了沙发。

 

看来事后的温存也很难像教程里说的那样完成了。我觉得遗憾，但十分饱足。而此时，地板上的一张闪着光的小卡片吸引了我的注意，我伸手捡了起来，对着灯光细看。那张卡片发着奇异的香味，而上面用花体写了一行字，是一个店名，我认识，是那种夜店。卡片背后是一串电话号码，字体很娟秀。

我的神情肯定变得僵硬，在和我交往后，虎彻先生仍然留有这种场所的卡片和不知是谁的号码，任谁都会觉得不舒服的。我望向他，虎彻先生注意到我停下了动作，随后也注意到了我手上的卡片。他愤恨的表情又变成了惊讶和害羞：一把把那张卡片抢走后，把头埋进了靠枕里。

在我觉得困惑之前，他闷闷的声音从靠枕的缝隙里传了出来：“那是……那个魅魔……”  
“啊？”  
“……我问她了，怎么做的事……我也是……第一次……”

糟糕，糟糕，糟糕。怎么会有这么可爱的人，明明是个大叔，明明是个大叔！他也是，为了不被发现自己是第一次而去努力了吗？难道是为了让我觉得舒服所以……这个人真的是，真的是。

我紧紧抱住他，把他从沙发上拉了下来，虎彻先生大呼小叫地让我住手，但我权当没听见。我也确实没听见，我的耳畔被自己和他雷鸣般响亮的心跳声占满了。直到他终于不再挣扎，把头埋进了我的颈窝。又过了一会儿，我松开他，用鼻尖顶住了他的鼻尖。

“那么，和甜味剂比起来怎么样呢？”我问道。


End file.
